community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Film Studies
Summary: Jeff's "Pulp Fiction"-themed surprise party for Abed is spoiled when Abed tells him over dinner that he's done with pop culture. But is this confession actually just part of another movie homage? Plot Jeff goes to meet Abed at a restaurant he insisted they go to in order to celebrate his birthday. Unknown to Abed is the fact that he had planned a surprise birthday party for him and is supposed to get him to the cafe where it's being held. After arriving at the restaurant, he is shocked when he finds that Abed's personality seems to have changed completely. He seems normal now and not his usual pop culture referencing self which makes Jeff worried. He makes a call to Britta and tells her they are running late. She informs the rest of the study group including Chang, who were in costume for the "Pulp Fiction" themed party Jeff had put together. As the study group waits for Abed and Jeff to arrive, Troy finds himself jealous of the efforts Jeff has gone to for his best friend's birthday. Britta stops Chang from opening the briefcase Jeff got as a gift for Abed which makes Troy intrigued by what may be inside of it. Back at the restaurant, Jeff tries his best to get Abed to leave. Abed ignores his efforts and instead relates to Jeff what he did during his spring break. He tells him that he was invited by the producers of his favorite show "Cougar Town" to visit the set in recognition of his efforts as a fan to promote the show. Once he got there, he not only got to meet all the cast and crew but also was given a brief walk on part for a scene they were shooting. Abed continues to explain to Jeff how he was perplexed by the paradox he now faced: how could he, Abed, someone who watches Cougartown, be in the fictional place, Cougartown? He decided to invent a character, "Chad", a resident of Cougartown. He then began to walk across the set, all the while "remembering" all of Chad's memories and experiences. He explains to Jeff that this made him feel like he had wasted his life, as all of the fabricated Chad memories seemed more real to him than his endless hours spent watching television and movies. Abed explains that when the take was over, he panicked and pooped in his pants. After the staff helped him clean up, he left immediately. Recurring themes Continuity: *'That just happened': Before meeting Abed in the restaurant, Jeff recalls the events of "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas". *'Identity crisis': Abed apparently is undergoing one of these appearing "normal" to Jeff and wanting to discard his pop-culture obsessed persona. He later reveals it was all just an act. The act leads Jeff to reveal some personal information himself, as well as undergo a minor identity crisis also. *'History lesson': Jeff relates to Abed how he dressed up as an Indian princess on Halloween one time. Running gags: *'You're the worst!: '''Although not directly said to Britta, it is heavily implied when it turns out she gets no tips at her waitressing gig at the cafe, and her boss accepts less money from Jeff over damages just so he doesn't have to keep Britta on staff. *'I'm Batman!: Abed takes on the persona of "Chad", a person in Cougartown. *'''Catchphrase: Abed says his signature catchphrase "Cool, cool, cool, cool" but adds an additional "cool" when he sees all his friends in their outfits. This connects with Annie's earlier statement of "He's gonna say 'cool' at least five times." Pop culture references: *'TV Guide': "Cougar Town" is mentioned quite a bit in this episode as Abed mentions visiting the set during Spring Break where he had a brief walk on part. Danny Pudi would actually have a cameo later on in "Cougar Town" in reference to this, his cameo credited to "Abed". "Cougar Town" stars Busy Phillips and Dan Byrd would themselves make a cameo in Community's Season Two finale "For a Few Paintballs More". *'Shout out': Frasier from "Cheers" and the titular show and Mr.Rogers is mentioned, as well as Courtney Cox, the star of "Cougar Town". Meta References *The episode has dual homages with the overt one being "Pulp Fiction" and the less conspicuous one being "My Dinner with Andre". Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes